Occupational Hazard
by rosexknight
Summary: Prompt from raereagirl of Tumblr. Belle is a new mother and wants to joined the baby group with all the other mothers. But Ashley and a few other moms don't want Belle to in the group sine they still fear Rumple.
1. Chapter 1

Occupational Hazard

By RosexKnight

_Belle is a new mother and wants to joined the baby group with all the other mothers. But Ashley and a few other moms don't want Belle to in the group sine they still fear Rumple._

Prompt from raeraegirl of Tumblr

Belle would never tire of the sight of her husband holding her little girl. Rumpelstiltskin was a completely different man when he has her in his arms. With all the cooing and baby talk you'd never know he was The Dark One.

But he still had the shop to run, which meant that Belle was often alone with the baby, taking her to the library and Granny's and the pawn shop. Ruby and Mary Margret had taken quite a liking to her, and she was always proud as they fawned over her. Being a mother certainly wasn't what she expected, but she definitely loved the good moments. Though, needless to say, she was grateful for the moments she got to herself. Rumple, always a good papa, seemed all-too-eager to give them to her "No. Go have a hamburger and buy a new book. I've got her." Sometimes she felt guilty for slipping away, but it usually disappeared when she was at Granny's, eating her burger and elbow-deep into a book.

"Where's the baby?"

Ruby was re-filling her tea, giving her a smile, "With her father. He's giving me a break for a bit today."

"Hard being a first-time mother, huh?"

"Just a little." Belle said, "I mean, I've read every book in the library on the subject and I just don't feel…prepared."

"I don't think you're ever prepared for a child." Ruby said with a chuckle. She paused, "You now…Mary Margret is in that baby group. I think they meet on Tuesdays?"

Belle smiled, the thought of having others to share tips and help from was a serious relief. "That sounds wonderful. I'll ask Mary Margret about it. You're a lifesaver Ruby."

"I know."

The following Tueday Belle was walking together with Mary Margret to the group meeting.

"It's like a support group for first-time mothers." Mary Margret was saying, "It's really helped me. And Ashley gives the _best_ advice for getting them to sleep."

"That's good. She gets very fussy when she gets tired. Usually she can't get to sleep unless Rumple rocks her."

There was a shift in the atmosphere between the two, and Belle felt like she'd done something wrong.

"So he's…" Mary Margret paused, searching for the words, "He's good with her?"

Ah. That's what it was. "Yes. He's wonderful with her. I think he's happy to be a papa again. She'll have him wrapped around her finger when she's older."

"Good." Mary Margret smiled, her fears seeming to be dashed by the sincerity in Belle's voice, though the brunette wasn't sure if she liked the amount of relief in her word.

Though she was happy that Mary Margret accepted it, and the stiffness in the air around them evaporated. Mary Margret knew Neal after all, and saw Rumple with his son. Belle supposed if The Dark One was a fellow grandparent they must have tried to see the best in him.

As they approached the meeting room there was a soft buzz of conversation. Many of the women were already there, settled in and chatting with one another as they held their infants of varying ages. Ashley was at the door, keeping tabs on everyone.

"There you are!" She said with a bright smile as Mary Margret entered the room. "We weren't coming."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be late, but I brought Belle."

"Hello." The brunette gave a small nod, giving Ashley a smile as she cradled her daughter, sucking happily on a pacifier and looking around the new environment with bright eyes.

Ashley's smile faded for a moment as a hush fell over the group. Belle suddenly felt incredibly out of place.

"Oh." Ashley said after what felt like forever, hauling er child further up onto her hip. "No that's…great. We always love for new mothers to join us."

The others didn't seem to agree. Whispers erupted and Ashley looked back t see wary looks being shot at Belle and her daughter. Many of the mothers were holding her children tighter, as if Belle's mere presence would cause some magical chain reaction that would cause them all harm. Ashley looked over to Aurora for help, but she frowned and softly shook her head.

Belle gave a nervous look to Mary Margret, who cleared her throat. "Belle why don't you sit over here by me?"

"Actually…can I talk to the two of you?" Ashley asked softly, sensing the tension in the room. "Ladies I'll um…be right back. Aurora, why don't you lead in some pattycake or something."

The three moved into the hallway, and the door was closed. Dread swam through Belle and her heart sank. Ashley shifted her boy from one hip to another.

"I um…" Ashey started, "There's a lot of uneasiness in there. I…I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" Mary Margret asked before Belle could.

"I just…you know Rumpelstiltskin hasn't exactly been the nicest of people to us…"

Belle's mouth went dry, and could practically hear the whispers happening behind the door. She was _his_ wife. And was holding _his_ daughter. She couldn't exactly blame them for being afraid, but that didn't stop the anger from bubbling up in her stomach. Let them fear her. But there was nothing she hated more than people regarding her husband as a monster. And she wouldn't subject her daughter to the same.

"I can…I'll just go." She said, not wanting to cause any trouble or say something she would regret.

"No. Belle don't." Mary Margret was saying, "You said yourself he was a good father. And you have as much right to be in this group than anyone."

"Not if I'm going to feel like a bug under a microscope." She was already nestling her daughter back into the stroller, her voice firm and unyielding. "Not if my daughter is going to be _feared_."

"Belle, I'm sorry. If you need any tips -"

"No need." She said, breaking Ashley off, "Rumple loves rocking her to sleep anyway. It's his favorite part of the night."

"Belle…" Mary Margret's voice trailed off, and she said nothing more as it was obvious Belle's mind was already made up.

The brunette gave a half-hearted smile though her voice held the dame firmness that it used to be. "It's fine, Mary Margret. Not everyone sees the man behind the monster as I do. Just an…occupational hazard of being his wife. Thank you anyway."

With the guilty faces of Mary Margret and Ashley behind her, she started out, headed to the library. After all, she needed to kill time so Rumple would never know.


	2. Chapter 2

Occupational Hazard

By RosexKnight

_After being rejected by the other mothers of the baby group of Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin takes matters into his own hands, and Mary Margret makes sure he doesn't go too far._

"And how did my lovely girls enjoy the meeting?"

Belle hadn't expected Rumple to be back. She hoped she'd have time to collect herself a bit before he got back. She needed to process the new information that she learned that day. Not only did the girls fear her husband, but also her and worse _her daughter_.

"Good." She lied smoothly to her husband, immediately feeling guilty. She had no idea how to tell him the truth. "I mean, it was a bit odd getting to know everyone at first but it went good. We sang songs and played patty-cake."

"Any tips for getting her to sleep?" He asked as he watched Belle cradle their child, a sight he knew he'd never tire of.

"A few but…I don't think they'll be as effective as her father's arms."

He smiled, as if relieved. He placed his cane against the kitchen counter and reached for her, Belle was all-too-happy to let him take her, unable to deny her papa the joy of holding her.

A thought itched at the back of her mind, and made her bite her lip. "Rumple do you…I mean…will she be magical? Do you think?"

He blinked, "I haven't given it much thought." He said, and Belle felt guilty that her question had pulled his attention away from the child in his arms. "I suppose it's a possibility. Magic runs here as well as in our land. But before the dagger I didn't have any. So perhaps not."

"Ah. I see." She removed her coat, moving to the kitchen to start pre-heating the oven.

Rumpelstiltskin sensed something was wrong. He imagined Belle would be buzzing with excitement and telling him in detail what she learned, the tips she got, what the other mothers said as they doted over their daughter. Instead she was…preparing to bake.

"Belle is everything okay?" He asked, setting their sleepy daughter in the basinet before going to her side. "Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

"It's not…" She sighed. "I didn't go to the meeting."

"Well why not?"

"No, I mean…they wouldn't let me in." She looked the him with eyes that held the same guilt as him, and she knew that she didn't have to give a reason. "Ashley wanted to help, and Mary Margret stood up for me but…The other girls didn't like it."

Silence fell upon them like a heavy fog, and the tension was tight as a bow string. Guilt and anger flooded through Rumple at the same time. How could they judge his family by his actions? How dare they shun his wife and daughter? How dare-

"Rumple." Belle's hand landed on the cane he'd picked back up, now gripping so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Don't. It's alright."

"Don't speak of it as if it's some occupational hazard." He said firmly, controlling the anger in his voice. "They shunned you Belle."

"It doesn't matter." This time it was Belle's voice that was firm, and it made The Dark One flinch to have it directed at him. "Go wash up for supper."

He nodded, leaving her to work in the kitchen as he sent her away like a scolded child. It dawned on him that she didn't care if she were shunned or feared. True Love didn't mean that. True Love meant loving the person you were with. Still…it seemed he needed to talk to a few girls.

"Oh no." Mary Margret said as she slowed to accommodate for the spinners limp. She was impressed with his ability to push the stroller at the same time. He must have picked up super dad powers rather quickly. "Does Belle know what you're up to?"

"She hasn't the foggiest." He said. "But she said you stood up for her. And for that I owe you my thanks."

"Well you're welcome but I still don't know what you mean to accomplish by this."

"I simply want to prove to them that they are wrong about me. That I am a good father to my daughter."

"Yes but they already fear you and your family. This might make it worse…"

"Perhaps. But at least I can say I tried, right dearie?"

Mary Margret sighed. It was obvious that Rumpelstiltskin would not waver on this matter. "Alright fine just…Promise me you won't snap. No magic. That's the last thing Belle needs."

"I'm fully aware."

"I'm proud of you." She said. "You really did find love, and now you're fighting for it. Without magic. It's admirable."

Rumple looked to her, surprised Snow White would feel anything besides contempt for him. He gave a smile and nodded. "You know as well as I do True Love is worth fighting for."

The same buzz of conversation was coming from the room as the two climbed up the stairs. Ashley glanced back at them. Her eyes immediately widening as she swiftly shut the door before any of the others spotted their unknown guest.

"Are you crazy?!" She hissed at Mary Margret before composing herself, as if realizing whose presence she was in. She looked to Rumpelstiltskin, holding her child protectively. "You shouldn't be here. It's moms only."

"Oh I know dearie. But you didn't seem too keen on letting my wife into your little group."

Ashley gulped, visibly distressed. She looked to Mary Margret, who was resisting the "I-told-you-so" look she gave Emma every once in a while. "Look, I know that was wrong. But I just wanted to avoid causing uneasiness in the group."

"And I'm here to quell that uneasiness." He picked up his daughter from her stroller, holding her delicately in his arms.

The sight startled Ashley, but her fears were quickly swept away when the child became fussy, and Rumple quickly soothed her with soft coos and her pacifier. Mary Margret gave Ashley a significant look, and she nodded.

"No magic?"

"You have my word."

"Alright."

She opened the door and a hush fell over the crowd. Most of the mothers jaws fell open while the others held a significantly tighter grip on their infants.

"What's he doing here?" Aurora asked cautiously as the odd trio entered the room.

Mary Margret took her usual seat, cradling baby Neal gently while The Dark One made his way over to a chair near the group.

"Ladies." Ashley said as she took her front seat. Her tone was calming, as if trying to soothe a baby horse. "Today, Mr. Gold will be joining us today. I know this is the first time having a dad in our midst but just…bear with us."

No one moved, all eyeing the imp doubtfully. Now he knew how Belle must have felt. All those eyes on him. Like his very being was being examined. It wasn't the least bit pleasant.

"He's…alright?" Aurora asked, looking to Mary Margret and Ashley.

"Yes." Mary Margret said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "I promise."

This seemed to make the lot of them relax, and Ashley nodded. "Well then. Let's um…start with the hello song."

The session went well, and as they were exiting with their strollers the women were all gathered around the spinner. They walked down the street back to their homes, giggling and showering him with questions as his daughter looked around with bright eyes. Curious eyes. Her mother's eyes.

"So wait…coconut oil?"

"Oh yes." He said, tapping baby Philip's nose. "Just spread a little of it around his nose and it'll clear that congestion right up. Much easier than that blue suction nonsense."

"Now, sometimes Neal gets fussy with others…"

"Try getting them to rock and hum to him. Even at this age they know who they're familiar with. It could be that he feels safest in your arms. Easy as that."

"This advice won't cost anything…"

"Certainly not." He said, waving a hand to Ashley. "I was a single father who had to learn this on my own. Though, there is the matter of Belle…"

"What's all this?"

Rumple smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Belle wasn't sure what to make of the group. It was as if her husband had been accepted into some sort of hive that he hadn't been welcome in before. The atmosphere was different now. Instead of wary glances they were…smiling?

"Did you…do something?"

"No no no!" Ashley said before Rumple could. "He…he showed us we were wrong about him. And you. And your family."

The brunette gave him a surprised look. She'd half-expected rampage. A demand that his wife me included. But this…it made more happiness bubble into her than she'd felt all week.

"You'll be joining us next week, right Belle?" Mary Margret asked, giving her a wink. "I'm sure you could write a book with all the tips your husband knows."

"That's a great idea!" Aurora suddenly chimed. "Belle should write a book! With all the tips we know. I'm sure it'd come in handy for all of us and other moms in Storybrooke."

"She'd be the best one to write it." Ashley agreed, "She knows more about writing a book than any of us."

Rumpelstiltskin swelled with obvious pride as he gave his wife a tender look. One that made her cheeks burn and her lips grow dry.

Finally, Belle nodded. "Sure I suppose I can."

There was a myriad of giggles and squeals of approval as the group moved on, going on about how to go about next week's meeting. The Gold's quietly followed behind. Arm in arm, hand and stroller.

"Thank you." Belle whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for my beloved wife." Rumpelstiltskin said, kissing her temple. "Even enduring those horrible hello and goodbye songs."


End file.
